Lembranças de Amor
by Nya Marshmallow
Summary: Vidas unidas por trágicos acidentes, laços de amizade que nunca serão disfeitos. Um grande separação, que só os une ainda mais. Ao reencontro, o que poderá acontecer?   leiam pra descobrir X3
1. Prólogo 1: Kuchiki Rukia

**Prólogo 1: Kuchiki Rukia.**

Seu nome era Rukia. Apenas Rukia. Uma pequena menina de 8 anos, cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, olhos mais azuis que o mar e pele tão branquinha quanto porcelana, que atenuava ainda mais sua aparência de boneca. Apenas aparência, pois aquela menina era sem dúvida alguma, uma fortaleza por dentro. Era capaz de agüentar qualquer coisa, principalmente se fosse em prol das pessoas que ama.

Há dois anos Rukia havia perdido a memória. Um dia acordou na cama de um hospital, cheia de machucados, faixas e tubos. Tudo o que os médicos disseram foi que ela havia sofrido um grave acidente.

Fogo, dor, uma garota chorando e gritando desesperadamente sobre ela e sangue, muito sangue. Essa cena e um nome, Hisana, eram as únicas coisas das quais ela lembrava após ter acordado. Os médicos só descobriram seu nome por um pingente de ouro escrito "Rukia" que a menina usava quando fora resgatada. Pela falta do sobrenome não conseguiram identificar a criança.

Um dia um senhor idoso de longas barbas brancas foi visitá-la. Ele era muito gentil e simpático. Passou a vir fazer-lhe companhia todos os dias, até que ela estivesse totalmente recupera. Logo teve alta do hospital.

- Rukia-chan, a partir de hoje você vai viver aqui. Disse amavelmente, adentrando com a menina naquela casa.

Era grande, aparentava ser um pouco velha e tinha um estilo clássico. Havia um grande jardim nos fundos, com muitas flores e uma enorme árvore com dois balanços pendurados em seu maior galho.

A menina passou a viver feliz naquele lugar. Naquele orfanato. Ela a todos amava e por todos era amada. Aprendeu milhões de coisas com o Senhor Yamamoto, o diretor, sempre tinha longas e divertidas conversas com Ukitake e Kyouraku, ajudantes e aprendizes do diretor, e já era amiga de todas as crianças que lá viviam, que não eram muitas, apenas três meninas e cinco meninos.

Mas um daqueles garotos era especial para ela. Renji, seu maior e melhor amigo. Estavam sempre juntos. Passavam horas e horas naqueles velhos balanços conversando. Falavam sobre qualquer coisa que vinha a cabeça. Queriam apenas rir juntos.

Sem aviso algum, aquele mundo começou a mudar. Aos pouquinhos todas as crianças começaram a serem adotadas, até que restaram apenas a pequena e o garoto de cabelos vermelhos. E uma hora chegou à vez dela.

- Rukia! – o garoto entrou apressado no quarto. – Tem um casal ai!

- O que?! – a menina surpreendeu-se.

- Rápido! Vamos nos esconder! – dito isso o menino puxou-a pela mãe e então os dois se trancaram dentro do armário.

Ouviram a porta do quarto ser aberta e passos desordenados pelo cômodo. Silêncio. De repente a porta do armário se abre ruidosamente, assustando-os. Era Ukitake.

- Meu deus. Será que toda vez que chegar alguém nesta casa vocês vão se esconder? – disse em tom de reprovação.

- Sim! – responderam em uníssono. O homem apenas deu um suspiro.

- Bem, desta vez é algo mais sério. – falou seriamente.Encarou a menina. – Rukia-chan, a pessoa que está ai talvez seja um parente seu.

- Meu...Parente? – os olhos estavam mais arregalados do que nunca. Ela apenas balbuciou tais palavras e já correu para a escada, sem se quer dar ouvidos as palavras de Renji. Seu corpo inteiro paralisou ao encarar aquela pessoa. Uma linda moça de aparência frágil, muito parecida com ela. Em questão de segundos tudo voltou a sua cabeça. Aquela cena, a dor, aquele nome.

- Hisana... – deixou escapar baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que moça escutasse e a encarasse.

- Ru...kia. – sussurrou. Rapidamente seus olhos foram inundados por lágrimas. – Rukia! – correu e abraçou-a com todas as forças. Chorava sem parar. – Finalmente! Finalmente eu te encontrei! Procurei tanto por você Rukia. Tenho tantas coisas para te falar. – limpou as lágrimas e sorriu.

- Você é...A Hisana? – pergunta, ainda um pouco desnorteada.

- Sim. – afirmou com a cabeça. – Sou sua irmã mais velha, Hisana. – sorri novamente.

- Hisana-onesama... – lágrimas começaram a brotar naqueles grandes olhos azuis. Hisana apenas abraça-a novamente.

- É melhor deixarmos as duas sozinhas por enquanto. Vamos ao escritório cuidar dos papeia, senhor Kuchiki. – disse Yamamoto ao elegante homem que acompanhava a moça. Seu nome era Kuchiki Byakuya, um alto executivo, dono da maior rede de hotéis do país e marido de Hisana.

Da escada duas pessoas assistiam a tudo aquilo. Renji estava feliz por Rukia finalmente ter reencontrado sua família, mas mesmo assim sentia uma terrível dor no peito, pois sabia que havia acabado de perder o que tinha de mais importante na vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia três meses desde que fora morar naquela mansão. Agora era Kuchiki Rukia. Não mais uma simples garota desconhecida. Agora ela tinha um verdadeiro nome, uma verdadeira família novamente. Estava feliz por poder viver ao lado de sua irmã, que era tão gentil e carinhosa, e também gostava muito de Byakuya, apesar de às vezes ele ser meio sério demais. Já até chamava-o de nii-sama.

Mas sentia muita falta do orfanato. Daquela casa, do senhor Yamamoto, de Ukitake e Kyouraku, mas principalmente de Renji. Se separar de seu melhor amigo não foi nada fácil. Ela já havia feito alguns amigos na escola nova, mais mesmo assim ele era insubstituível. Será que nunca mais iriam se ver? Só de pensar nisso já entristecia.

Os dois choraram ao se despedir, apesar do garoto sempre ter se julgado incapaz de chorar. Abraçaram-se e não queria se soltar mais, mas a menina tinha de ir, por isso ele prometeu: "Não importa quanto tempo passe, nem a distância que nos separe, um dia eu vou te encontrar Rukia. E quando nos reencontrarmos eu quero ver que você está feliz!". Essa promessa jamais será esquecida por nenhum dos dois.

Caia uma horrível tempestade. As aulas já haviam terminado a um bom tempo. O motorista estava atrasado. Todos os outros alunos já haviam ido embora, e como Rukia não é exatamente a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, resolveu ir embora a pé.

Ela começou a corre pela chuva, na tentativa frustrada de não se molhar tanto.Depois de corre por algum tempo é que a garota percebeu que não sabia como chegar até sua casa. Não tinha ninguém na rua para quem ela pudesse perguntar. Já nem mais sabia onde estava.

Resolveu procurar por um lugar onde pudesse abrigar-se da chuva. Corria sem parar, até que chegou na margem do rio que cruzada a cidade. Devido a grande quantidade de chuva o rio já estava quase transbordando. Olhou ao longo da margem e avistou alguém. Era um garoto, que parecia encara fixamente a água.

Pensou que talvez ele soubesse o caminho de volta para a escola então correu ao seu encontro. Rukia acabou escorregando, e antes que percebesse, ja havia rolado margem a baixo e caído no rio. A correnteza era muito forte, ela tentava com todas as forças continuar segurando naquela pedra. Já não conseguia agüentar mais, quando ouviu alguém gritando.

- Ei!! Rápido, segura a minha mão! – era aquele garoto. Estava na margem, esticando-se o máximo que podia para alcançá-la. A menina estende o braço ao máximo e consegue segurar a mão dele. Com muito esforço ele puxou-a para fora da água. Ele perguntando se ela estava bem foi a ultima coisa que Rukia ouviu antes de desmaiar.

**E foi assim que Kuchiki Rukia conheceu Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer a quem teve paciência de ler esse cap chato X3

essa é a segunda fic que eu escrevo :3

bom, eu resolvi fazer 3 prólogos sobre como o Ichigo e a Rukia se conheceram, pra não ter que ficar explicando td no meio da fic

espero qui vcs tenham gostado e COMENTEM ;D


	2. Prólogo 2: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Prólogo 2: Kurosaki Ichigo**.

Seu nome era Kurosaki Ichigo. Um garoto de oito anos, que costumava chamar atenção onde quer que fosse por causa de seus cabelos de cor incomum. Sempre caçoavam de seu nome, chamando-o de "Morango". E ele sempre retrucava, dizendo que seu nome não significava "Morango, e sim "Protetor", o que era inútil, pois sempre voltavam a caçoar.

Sua família era sua razão de viver. Sei pai era o doutor de uma pequena clínica ao lado de sua casa. Francamente, ele achava que seu pai era louco e que precisava de um tratamento psicológico intensivo urgente. Tinha duas irmãs mais novas, gêmeas. Yuzu era a típica menininha meiga que ficava o tempo todo pra lá e pra cá com sua boneca, enquanto Karin era do tipo moleca, sempre com sua bola de futebol. E sua mãe, bem...Ele praticamente idolatrava-a. Amava sua mãe acima de tudo e de todos. Considerava-se o garoto mais sortudo do mundo, pois tinha a mãe mais maravilhosa do universo.

Ichigo praticava Kong Fu quase todas as tardes, junto de sua grande amiga Tatsuki. Ele sempre perdia para ela. No começo sempre chorava quando era derrotado, mas era só avistar sua mãe lhe esperando na saída que já abria um enorme sorriso.

Naquele dia ele estava decidido. Desta vez com certeza iria derrotar Tatsuki, e quando sua mãe chegasse, ele finalmente poderia dizer "Eu venci" para ela. Lutou bravamente, mas a luta terminou em empate. Ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas isso já era um progresso. Isso queria dizer que ele tinha ficado mais forte.

Avistou sua mãe e logo correu ao seu encontro. Chovia muito forte, por isso os dois andavam lado a lado em baixo do guarda-chuva.

- Mamãe. Hoje eu empatei com a Tatsuki-chan. – diz o menino, alegre.

- Sério?! Isso é ótimo! – respondeu Masaki, igualmente alegre.

- Sim! – sorri. – Logo eu vou derrotá-la, e então vou ser forte o bastante para te proteger. – disse decidido.

- Claro que vai. – apoiava. – Mas você quer proteger só a mim?

- Não. Eu quero proteger todo mundo, mas a mamãe vem em primeiro lugar! – sério.

- Pois eu fico muito honrada em ser a primeira da lista. – sorria.

Estavam de mãos dadas, pois a chuva piorava a cada minuto. Um vento forte começou a soprar, o que fez o guarda-chuva acabar escapando das mãos da mulher e sair voando. Ichigo automaticamente saiu correndo atrás do guarda-chuva, sem se quer olhar por onde pisava.

- Ichigo! Espere! – correu atrás dele.

O guarda-chuva caiu na margem do rio. Sem pensar o garoto correu para pegá-lo. Acabou tropeçando. Ia cair direto, mas foi puxado. Sua mãe havia-o puxado, mas em troca caiu em seu lugar.

Masaki caiu margem abaixo e acabou batendo a cabeça com muita força em uma pedra.

O garoto estava paralisado. Se quer piscava. Sua mãe estava ali, caída na margem, com sangue não parando de sair de sua cabeça. Finalmente voltou a si.

- Mamãe!! Mamãe!!!! – gritava desesperado, mas não obtinha resposta alguma. Ele não conseguiria tirá-la de lá sozinho. Precisava de ajuda e rápido, pois o rio já estava quase transbordando. Levantou-se e correu. Bateu como louco na porta de uma das casas, em busca de ajuda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos no Hospital. As irmãs não paravam de chorar, o pai apreensivo tentando tranqüilizar as filhas, e ele. Ichigo não tinha coragem de encará-los, sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa dele. Se sua mãe morresse jamais se perdoaria. Jamais.

- Meu Deus, por que está demorando tanto? – Isshin já estava impaciente. – Faz mais de duas horas que ela está na cirurgia! – suava frio.

- A mamãe vai ficar bem, não vai? Logo ela vai voltar pra casa com a gente, não vai? – perguntava Yuzu, entre soluços.

- Claro que vai. Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem. – dizia o pai, fingindo estar mais calmo.

A porta da sala de cirurgia se abre. Era o médico. Todos se calaram e o encararam. Esperavam, tinham esperanças de receber alguma boa notícia. Mas o garoto sabia, sentia que algo muito ruim havia acontecido. Seu coração apertava mais a cada segundo, esperando as palavras do médico.

- Eu...Sinto muito. – disse tristemente o médico. – Nós fizemos o possível para salvá-la, mas o ferimento era muito grave, o que acabou causando uma hemorragia cerebral. Ela não conseguiu resistir a cirurgia. Realmente, sinto muito. – disse por fim e saiu.

Não conseguiam acreditar. Como? Como iriam viver sem ela? O que fariam sem ela por perto? Ela, que era o centro daquela família, o sol que iluminava a vida de todos, havia os deixado. Seu brilho havia se apagado.

Pela primeira vez na vida aquelas crianças viram seu pai chorar de verdade. As gêmeas estavam desoladas. Lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo rosto do pequeno ruivo, mas ele não se mexia mais. Seus olhos estavam opacos, sem vida. Parecia que sua alma havia sido sugada. Mas de fato, parte daquele garoto morreu naquele momento. Algo que jamais superariam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um mês havia se passado desde a morte de Masaki. Yuzu ainda vivia chorando, Karin fazia-se de forte para não preocupar ninguém, Isshin trabalhava menos, queria ficar o mais perto possível dos filhos e Ichigo, já não era mais o mesmo. Não ia mais a escola nem ao Kong Fu. Estava sempre mal-humorado e de cara fechada, ficava o tempo todo trancado no quarto. Não suportava ver o sofrimento de sua família, sabendo que era tudo culpa dele.

- Iiiiiichigooooo!!! –Isshin entrou no quarto com tudo. – Hora do almoço, meu filho! – disse sorridente.

- Não estou com fome. – diz friamente.

- Como não?! – indignado. – Você mal tem comido ultimamente! Se não comer nunca vai crescer! – apontava na cara dele.

- Por que...Por que você não me culpa? –cabisbaixo.

- Hã? – surpreso.

- Por que você não me culpa pela morte da mamãe?! – encara-o com lágrimas nos olhos. – Foi por minha causa que ela morreu! Era para eu ter morrido, e não ela! Eu não pude fazer nada, se quer pude salvá-la! Estão por que ninguém me culpa?! – chorava. O pai apenas aproximou-se e pos a mãe na cabeça dele.

- Que besteiras você esta falando, Ichigo. Você é meu filho, como poderia culpá-lo? Masaki te salvou porque você era o amado filho dela. Eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa. É dever de um pai proteger seus filhos. Ou será que você realmente acha que se fosse você quem tivesse morrido alguém aqui estaria menos triste? – sorria ternamente. O menino não sabia o que dizer. Apenas engoliu o choro e limpou as lágrimas. – Agora vamos, pois suas irmãs estão nos esperando para comer.

Sim, seu pai era estranho, mas sem duvida alguma era um ótimo pai. Sentia como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ainda sentia-se culpado e isso não mudaria, mas agora talvez pudesse encarar a situação de frente.

As meninas ficaram felizes por finalmente ver o irmão um pouco melhor. Elas já estavam preocupadas com o modo como ele estava. Depois do almoço o garoto resolveu dar uma volta, ignorando as advertências de Karin sobre a tempestade que estava vindo.

Chovia tão forte quanto naquele dia. A ruivo estava parado, debaixo da chuva, em frente aquele mesmo rio. Depois do acidente a maioria das pedras da margem foram retiradas, para evitar que aquilo se repetisse. Já nem sabia mais há quanto tempo estava ali. Seu coração doía. Ele ainda conseguia enchergar o corpo de sua mãe caído ali.

- Desculpa mamãe. Eu não consegui te salvar... – cabisbaixo.

De repente ouve um grito. Quando olha para o lado tudo o que vê é uma garota de cabelos negros caindo no rio. Não pensou duas vezes e correu até lá.

- Rápido! Segure a minha mão! – gritou, esticando-se o máximo que podia para alcançá-la. A garota lutou contra a forte correnteza e conseguiu pegar sua mão. Ichigo se esforçou e puxou-a para fora da água.

-Você está bem? – encara-a. – Ei!! – tarde demais. A garota já havia desmaiado.

**E foi assim que Kurosaki Ichigo conheceu Kuchiki Rukia.**


	3. Prólogo 3: União, separação

**Prólogo 3: União, Separação.**

O ruivo corria, equilibrando-se para que a garota não caísse de suas costas. Ainda chovia, sentia cada vez mais frio, e aquela pequena garota não acordava de jeito nenhum. Abriu rapidamente a porta da clínica, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Pai!!! – gritou em plenos pulmões.

- Ichigo! Que barulheira é ess... – não conseguiu falar ao ver aquela cena. – O que aconteceu?! – foi até eles.

- Ela caiu no rio. – explicou, entregando as meninas nos braços do pai.

- Ela está muito gelada, deve estar com hipotermia . – pegou-a no colo. – Veja se tem algum número de telefone dentro da balsa dela e depois vá direto tomar um banho quente, antes que fique doente também. – disse autoritário.

Sentia frio, seu corpo parecia pesado, a cabeça doía. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo pareceu girar por um momento. Não conhecia aquele lugar. Virou a cabeça e deu de cara com dois grandes pares de olhos lhe encarando. Eram duas meninas.

- Você é uma princesa? – perguntou a menina de cabelos castanhos.

- Hã? – confusa.

- Não diga besteiras Yuzu. – repreendeu a de cabelos negros. – O que uma princesa estaria fazendo aqui? – perguntou como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Yuzu! Karin! – um ruivo, aparentemente bravo, apareceu na porta. – Eu não tinha dito para vocês não a incomodarem? – sério.

As meninas desculparam-se e saíram rapidamente, não sem antes dar um tchauzinho para a garota acamada. O garoto aproximou-se e sentou em um banquinho, ao lado da cama.

- Como você está? – perguntou ainda sério.

- Bem, eu acho. – ele pareceu relaxar. – Que lugar é esse? Como eu vim parar aqui? – analisando tudo a sua volta.

- Aqui é uma clínica. Você caiu dentro do rio, por isso eu te trouxe até aqui. – explicou rapidamente.

- Você me...Salvou? – surpresa.

- Ah...Bem... – ele corou um pouco, enrolando-se. – Sabe... É...Acho que sim. – coçava a bochecha, envergonhado. Ela deu um enorme sorriso, deixando-o ainda mais corado. "Que linda", pensou, mas não teve coragem de dizer.

- Muito obrigada! - sorriu largamente. - Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia. Muito prazer. – fez uma pequena reverência.

- Ah. Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo. O prazer é meu. – fez uma reverência também, ainda um pouco sem jeito. Rukia ficou encarando-o.

- Ichigo... – repetiu. – Morango...Que fofo! – concluiu, com os olhos brilhando. Logo não conseguiu segurar-se e começou a rir. O garoto ficou vermelho novamente, mas agora era de raiva. Ele ia dizer algo, mas nem teve chance. Uma mulher entrou na sala, seguida de um homem, e rapidamente abraçou Rukia.

- Rukia! Eu estava tão preocupada! – Hisana segurava-se para não chorar.

- Nós quase morremos de tanta preocupação quando você sumiu. Te procuramos por toda a parte. – dizia Byakuya, tentando inutilmente parecer sério, pois seus olhos transpareciam toda sua preocupação.

Ichigo achou melhor não atrapalhar aquele momento, então resolveu sair. Assim que saiu do quarto algo pousou sobre sua cabeça. Era a mão de sue pai. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Viu só Ichigo? Você não pode salvar sua mãe, mas salvou essa garota. Se não fosse por você ela provavelmente estaria morta agora. Sinto muito orgulho de você, meu filho. – bagunçou os cabelos do garoto, sorrindo.

Um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso surgiu na face do ruivo. Virou-se e encarou Rukia mais uma vez. Por coincidência ou não, seus olhos se encontraram. Algo passou mutuamente por suas mentes.

**"Conheço essa pessoa de algum lugar".**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda-feira. O despertador toca. Relutou um pouco, mais saiu da cama. Colocou o uniforme pela primeira vez depois de um mês. Oi até o banheiro,

lavou bem o rosto e penteou seus cabelos, que continuaram espetados. Desceu para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. Falou, mas as únicas coisas que obteve em resposta rostos surpresos e o barulho de talheres caindo. – O que foi? – estranhou.

- Você vai para a escola hoje, Ichigo? – perguntou Isshin, surpreso, enquanto as gemes pegavam os talheres que tinham deixado cair por causa do susto.

- Vou. Cansei de ficar em casa. – disse com cara de tédio. – E axo que vou voltar ao Kong Fu também. – emendou.

- Que bom!! – disseram as gêmeas em uníssono. – Oni-chan finalmente vai voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. – completou Yuzu, alegremente. Karin não falou nada, apenas encarou o irmão. Apesar de ser pequena, ela sabia que o ele jamais voltaria a ser como era antigamente.

Ichigo tomou rapidamente seu café, escovou os dentes e saiu. Era cedo. Bem mais cedo que o horário normal em que ia para a escola. Não tinha a mínima vontade de passar por todo aquele alvoroço que era antes das aulas. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho, e sabia que a essa hora muito pouca gente estaria lá.

Como o esperado, foi o primeiro da sala a chegar. Faltava aproximadamente uma hora para o começo das aulas. Sentia que a sala estava de alguma maneira diferente, apesar de saber que nada havia sido trocado de lugar. O ruivo havia perdido um mês de matérias e notas. Agora, teria de estudar muito para recuperar, mas só de pensar nisso já desanimava.

De repente a porta se abre. Sem duvida, ela era a pessoa que ele menos esperaria encontrara ali. Aquela pequena garota de cabelos negros e lindos olhos azuis. Ela também parecia surpresa. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até que a ficha caiu.

- Aaaaah!!! Você?! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando na cara um do outro.

- Sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar! – diz Rukia. – Então era você o tal garoto que andou faltando ultimamente. – deduziu.

- E você...Deve ser aquela garota que se transferiu há algum tempo, não é? – encarava-a.

- Exatamente! – sorri. – E pensar que o meu salvador estaria na minha própria classe. – riu. Por algum motivo, esse "meu salvador" deixou Ichigo bastante envergonhado.

- Você já está bem o suficiente para vir à escola? – virou-se, indo em direção a sua carteira, tentando disfarçar seu rosto avermelhado.

- Ah. Estou sim. Seu pai disse que eu poderia continuar com as minhas atividades normalmente. – foi para seu lugar também.

- Como você sabe que aquele doutor é o meu pai? - ô.õ

- Ora, porque ele me disse. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Naquele dia lá na clínica, depois que você saiu do quarto, ele entro dizendo todo feliz e orgulhoso que era o pai do garoto que salvou o dia. – riu.

"Eu ainda estrangulo aquele velho" - pensou Ichigo, quando percebeu uma coisa. – Não me diga que esse é o seu lugar? – encarava a garota sentando-se na carteira ao lado.

- É sim. - i.i - Nossa! Nós nos sentamos do lado por 2 meses e nunca nos falamos! O-O

- Como pode uma coisa dessas? - o.o''''''

- Não faço idéia. - n.n'''' - Mas nós podemos começar a conversar agora, não é? – sorri.

- Nós JÁ estamos conversando, sua boba. – riu.

Nenhum deles entendia o porque, mas quando estavam juntos apenas conseguiam mostra o seu verdadeiro "eu", como se algo os impedisse de fingir. Seria este o começo de uma grande amizade?Provavelmente. Seria o começo de algo a mais? Quem sabe, mas para que pensar nisso agora?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um ano... faz apenas um ano que nos conhecemos e agora já acontece isso..." – pensava a morena, andando deprimida pela rua. Olhou distraidamente para o relógio. Estava atrasada. Escutaria uma bela bronca quando o encontrasse.

- Atrasada! – reclamou o ruivo, bravo. – Onde já se viu? Você que me chama para vir aqui e ainda se atrasa?! Estou a meia hora te esperanço nessa praça chata! - ùu

- Desculpa... – ofegava, pela corrida.

- O que você queria me dizer de tão importante? – sentam-se em um banco. – Eu até faltei ao meu Kong Fu porque você disse que era urgente.

- Bem... É que... – triste.

**----------FLASH BACK----------**

_- Me chamou, Nii-sama? – entrou no escritório._

_- Sente-se, por favor. Tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer. – apontou para a cadeira a sua frente. Rukia apenas obedeceu e ficou observando-o atentamente. – Como você sabe, a saúde de Hisana não está nada boa. A doença dela está progredindo mais rápido do que o esperado. – sério. – No momento, a única coisa que pode ajudá-la é um novo tipo de tratamento que, infelizmente, ainda não está disponível no Japão. – sua voz passou de séria para triste, com os olhos acompanhando tal mudança. A garota temia o que viria em seguida. – Por isso, nós teremos de nos mudar, Rukia. – disse por fim._

_- Nos...Mudar? – balbuciou, surpresa. – M-mudar para onde? – gaguejou._

_- Para os Estados Unidos. – encarava-a._

_- Quando...Nós vamos? – sua voz estava trêmula, pelo choque._

_- Neste domingo. Quanto mais rápido formos melhor. Amanhã cuidaremos das malas e do resto, acho que talvez você queira despedir-se de seus amigos hoje. – falava calmamente. Rukia demorou um pouco para absorver tudo aquilo, mas ela não tinha tempo a perder._

_- Entendi, Nii-sama. Muito obrigada. – retirou-se rapidamente e correu direto para o telefone._

_Ela tinha alguém de quem precisava despedir-se. Apenas uma pessoa realmente lhe importava. Sem duvida, era aquele ruivo. Apesar de viverem brigando e azucrinando-se, eles eram grandes amigos, quase inseparáveis. Se ela fosse embora sem dizer nada aquele garoto, com certeza ele jamais a perdoaria._

**----------FIM DO FLASH BACK----------**

- Daqui a dois dias eu vou me mudar... - falava tristemente.

- M-mudar? Para onde? – surpreso.

- Para os Estados Unidos. – cabisbaixa. O ruivo quase teve um troço ao ouvir isso.

- O-o que está dizendo? – chocado. – Esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça Rukia! – aquilo definitivamente só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto dela.

- Não é uma brincadeira. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Minha irmã está doente, e o tratamento que ela precisa só existe lá, por isso vamos nos mudar. – seus olhos já estavam umedecidos.

- Quando...Vocês voltam? – também estava cabisbaixo. Apertava os punhos com todas as forças, como se assim pudesse segurar toda a dor que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

- Não sei...Pode ser em dois meses, dois anos, ou talvez... – relutou. – Nunca... – as lágrimas iam cair, quando sentiu algo quente envolver seu corpo. Ichigo, sem pensar duas vezes, a havia abraçado.

- Não diga besteiras, sua boba. – abraçou-a mais forte. – Tenho certeza de que sua irmã irá melhorar e vocês vão voltar, e eu vou estar aqui te esperando! – sorriu. Rukia não pode mais conter o choro.

Abraçou o garoto com todas as forças. Primeiro fora separada de Renji, e agora seria separada de Ichigo também? Por que ela sempre tinha que se separar de pessoas queridas? Isto é tão injusto.

- Ichigo...Nós...Poderíamos nos corresponder, certo? – encarou-o, separando-se do abraço. – Mandar cartas, e-mails ou algo do tipo.- seus olhos brilhavam.

- Claro! Podemos nos falar toda a semana – sorriu pequenamente

- Sim! – sorriu. – Ah! Tem mais uma coisa. – lembrou-se. Tirou do bolso de sua saia uma delicada corrente dourada, com um pingente em forma de casa escrito "Angel" bem no meio. Havia ganhado esta corrente de Yamamoto no dia em que saiu do Hospital. Aonde quer que fosse sempre a levava consigo, era uma importante lembrança. – Quero que você guarde isso para mim até que eu volte. – colocou na mão dele. – Mas cuide bem dela, pois é algo muito importante para mim! – avisou.

- Pode deixar. Vou cuidar como se fosse um tesouro. – sorriu.

- Bom mesmo! – encarou-o firme, mas em seguida desviou o olhar. – Bem...Eu tenho que arrumar muitas coisas para a viagem, então...Adeus. – saiu correndo antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse dizer algo. Quando já estava consideravelmente longe virou e gritou:

- Vamos nos falar uma vez por semana, ein?! – e voltou a correr.

Ichigo nada pode fazer para impedi-la. Aliás, o que ele poderia fazer? Ela tinha de ir, e isso não podia ser mudado. Ele apenas podia vê-la desaparecer ao poucos no horizonte.

- Não é "adeus", é "até logo", sua boba. – apertou o pingente em sua mão, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem livremente.

**"Até algum dia"**

A hipotermia ocorre quando a temperatura corporal do organismo cai abaixo do normal (35ºC), de modo não intencional, sendo seu metabolismo prejudicado. Se a temperatura ficar abaixo de 32ºC, a condição pode ficar crítica ou até fatal. Temperaturas quase sempre fatais, são aquelas abaixo de 27ºC. No entanto, há relatos de sobreviventes com temperaturas inferiores à 14ºC.

quero agradecer a quem teve coragem de ler esses 3 prólogos grandes e chatos XD

a partir de agora a fic começa pra valer ;D

por isso, esperem anciosos o/


	4. Capítulo 1: Reencontro

**Capítulo 1: Reencontro.**

Cinco e meia da tarde. O Shopping estava cheio de gente, mas mesmo no meio de toda aquela multidão era impossível não notar um certo garoto ruivo, alto e com cara de poucos amigos. Estava tenso, revirava meticulosamente as vitrines das lojas com os olhos.

- Francamente...Só ela pra pensar em algo assim... – suspirou.

**------FLASH BACK------**

_Como o combinado, Ichigo e Rukia sempre se correspondiam. Conversavam o máximo possível. E-mails, cartas e, às vezes, até telefonemas. Adoravam se falar pelo telefone, ouvir a voz um do outro e através disso já notar algumas coisas em que o outro havia mudado. Principalmente Ichigo, sua voz estava bem mais grossa, havia mudado tanto que muitas vezes Rukia achava que era Isshin atendendo ao telefone._

_Foi assim durante seis anos. Passaram-se seis longos anos, até que aquela mensagem tão esperada finalmente chegou._

"_Ichigo,_

_Eu tenho uma super, mega, HIPER notícia! ( )_

_Adivinha? Eu estou V-O-L-T-A-N-D-O!!!! (\o/)_

_Eu nem estou acreditando!! O médico finalmente deu alta para a minha irmã. Ela já está 100! (-)_

_O Nii-sama disse que logo, logo nós vamos voltar. Provavelmente já no próximo sábado. (-)_

_Estou morrendo de saudades! (;-;)_

_Ah! E espero um bom presente de boas vindas, ein? (uuV)_

_Se não você apanha! (òo9)_

_Até logo,_

_Meu querido morango azedo (;D)_

_PS__: Chocolate também serve! (:D)"_

**------FIM DO FLASH BACK------**

- Essa garota não tem salvação mesmo. Seis anos sem nos vemos e ela se preocupa mais com o presente do que com o reencontro... - ¬¬ - E o que diabos ela quis dizer com "Meu querido morango azedo"?! - ùu lembrou-se, corando um pouco.

Sentou-se em um banco para descansar. Já estava há horas naquele bendito shopping revirando um monte de lojas. Remexeu no bolso de sua camisa, tirando dele aquele medalhão dourado escrito "Angel". Carregava-o consigo o tempo todo, protegendo-o como um verdadeiro tesouro. Toda vez que se sentia só ficava admirando-o. Isso lhe dava forças para seguir em frente. Fazia-o lembrar daquela pequena garota de cabelos negros que, sem querer, salvou-o da escuridão.

- Tanto tempo... E daqui a apenas dois dias eu vou reencontrá-la. – parecia estar em outro mundo. Lembrou-se da ultima foto que ela havia mandado. Suas pernas estavam mais longas, a cintura tinha afinado, o rosto mais delicado e o cabelo estava comprido. Seu cabelo batia um pouco abaixo da cintura. Ela havia crescido e ficado ainda mais bonita.

De repente se deu conta das coisas em que estava pensando. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, o que acabou deixando-o um pouco zonzo. Era o calor. Definitivamente era culpa do calor. Devia estar com alguma febre de verão ou algo parecido.

Levantou-se e resolveu ir embora. Estava cansado, com calor, e agora também estava zonzo. Amanhã procuraria algum bom presente em outro lugar. Ele não era muito fã de shopping, achava muito barulhento.

Já estava perto da saída quando notou uma pequena loja de acessórios femininos. Algo na vitrine chamou muito a sua atenção. Uma pulseira rosa claro, com um laço em um rosa mais escuro, e vários pingentinhos em forma de coelhos. Lembrou-se instantaneamente da obsessão de Rukia por coelhos. Aquele era o presente perfeito. Rapidamente entrou na loja e pediu para a atendente à pulseira que estava na vitrine.

- Você deu muita sorte. – disse a moça. – Essa é a ultima que sobrou da coleção. Tinha pulseiras de várias cores e vários animais, mas todas foram vendidas em menos de uma semana. – sorriu. A atendente embrulhou a pulseira em um lindo saquinho, que o ruivo colocou cuidadosamente dentro do bolso. Pagou e estav saindo quando ouviu:

- Com certeza a sua namorada vai adorar!

Ele corou bastante, mas não respondeu, apenas saiu da loja e seguiu seu caminho para casa.

Namorada...Que besteira. Ele e Rukia namorados? Não existia nada menos impossível de acontecer do que isso. Ela era sua melhor amiga, e era impossível vê-la de outra forma. Era o que ele pensava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tadaima. – avisou, finalmente entrando em casa.

- Que lerdesa! Estou te esperando há horas! – reclamou a pequena morena, da porta da sala.

- Foi mal. – Tirou os sapatos e colocou-os no devido lugar. Estava tão cansado que nem reparou a situação. – Passei o dia inteiro rodando o shopping atrás de um presente. – andava até a sala, esfregando os olhos por causa do sono que começava a perturbá-lo.

- E espero que o presente seja bom mesmo, para compensar todo esse tempo de espera! – batia o pé, emburrada.

- Não se preocupe. O presente é óti... – o queixo caiu no exato instante em que encarou a pessoa com quem falava. Ficou algum tempo com aquela cara de peixe morto, encarando-a, até que despertou. – Rukia!!!! O que está fazendo aqui?! – gritou, desesperado.

- Ora, eu venho aqui gentilmente lhe fazer uma visita e é assim que me recebe? – pos as mãos na cintura, indignada.

- Não é isso! É que você não ia voltar só no sábado? – ainda atordoado.

- Ia. Mas antecipamos a viagem por causa dos negócios do Nii-sama. – sorriu. – Por acaso não está feliz em me ver? – aproximou-se, encarando-o bem de perto, o que fez o ruivo ficar ainda mais sem jeito.

- N-não, é que eu... Eu apenas...Fiquei surpreso. – riu, sem graça. Quando se deu conta à garota já havia pulado em cima dele, abraçando-o. Ichigo apenas retribuiu o abraço.

- Senti sua falta morango. – disse baixinho.

- Também senti a sua baixinha. – respondeu no mesmo tom. Aos poucos se soltaram do abraço.

- Isso não é justo. - ò.o reclamou a garota.

- O que? - o.õ

- Você ficou alto demais! - ç.ç.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você não cresceu. - ¬¬''' Foi então que finalmente notou. – Rukia, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? Ele não estava comprido? o.o estranhou.

- Ah... - o-o'' - Bem... É que eu sofri um pequeno acidente no aeroporto. - ¬¬'''

- Acidente? – surpreendeu-se.

- É. Quando nós estávamos na sala de embarque um garotinho colou um monte de chiclete no meu cabelo, por isso minha irmã o cortou para mim. Mas acabou ficando muito curto. -.-'''

- Mas até que ficou bom, não é? – Hisana apareceu atrás de Rukia.

- Hisana-san! - assustou-se. – Como à senhora está? – perguntou, acalmando-se.

- Eu estou maravilhosamente bem. – sorriu. – Por favor, não precisa ser formal assim comigo. Pode me chamar de "você". – disse gentilmente.

Ichigo ficou feliz em saber que a irmã de Rukia já estava totalmente curada, pois assim, não haveria motivos para a pequena ir embora novamente. De repente Byakuya apareceu atrás das duas, seguido de Isshn, Karin e Yuzu.

- Ichigo, pegue o seu casaco. O Senhor Kuchiki nos convidou para jantar. – disse Isshin, sorridente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estavam distraídos. Isshin e Byakuya bebiam enquanto falavam de negócios e família, Karin e Yuzu faziam um monte de perguntas a Hisana sobre os Estados Unidos e Rukia conversava com Ichigo. Ele aproveitou a brecha e praticamente puxou Rukia até um jardim que havia do lado de fora do restaurante.

- O que foi? – curiosa.

- Tenho que te entregar duas coisas. – entregou o delicado saquinho a ela. – Seu presente de boas vindas e... – do bolso da camisa tirou aquele lindo medalhão dourado. – Isto. – sorriu.

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso. Ele realmente havia cuidado bem de seu tesouro. Ela então tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso de seu casaco.

- Também trouxe um presente para você. – estendeu a ele. Os dois abriram os presentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Queee lindoooooooo!!!!!! - O os olhos da pequena brilharam como nunca ao ver aquela linda pulseira. Colocou-a no pulso e ficou admirando-a. – Obrigado! Ela é linda. – sorriu. Ichigo não respondeu, continuou encarando o conteúdo daquela caixinha preta.

- Rukia, isto é... – pegou o que havia lá dentro. Era uma correntinha dourada, igual a dela, com o mesmo pingente escrito "Angel". Mas o formato da asa era o oposto do outro pingente.

- Eu encontrei esse medalhão sem querer enquanto passeava pelo centro de Nova York. Comprei sem nem pensar duas vezes. – colocou se medalhão ao lado do dele. – Viu? Colocando-os assim parece que eles se completam, não é? - - o ruivo mal sabia o que dizer.

- Muito obrigado. – sorriu. Quando percebeu já havia abraçado-a. Ficaram um bom tempo assim. Lembraram-se do dia em que se despediram, de como sempre foram unidos. Era como se uma parte deles finalmente tivesse sido recuperada.

"**Tudo o que perdemos um dia volta para nós".**


	5. Capítulo 2: Bem vinda ao Colégio

**Capítulo 2: Bem vinda ao Colégio.**

Seis e trinta, o despertador toca. Imediatamente apertou o botão, desligando aquele toque consideravelmente irritante. Já estava de pé a um bom tempo, muito ansiosa, afinal, hoje era o seu primeiro dia de aula.

Provavelmente teria alguma dificuldade, pois escolas americanas são muito diferentes de escolas japonesas. Mas nada que algumas boas horas de estudo a mais não resolvessem.

Já havia tomado banho e vestido o uniforme. Terminava de arrumar o cabelo quando alguém bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Ruukiiiaaa. – Hisana entrou no quarto, alegremente. – Nossa! Você acordou bem cedo, ein? – surpreendeu-se ao ver a pequena quase pronta.

- Hehe. Não consegui dormir de tanta ansiedade. – sorriu, virando-se para encarar a irmã.

- Agora você e o Ichigo-kun vão voltar a estudar na mesma escola. – sorriu.

- Sim, mas duvido que fiquemos na mesma classe. Essa escola é bem grande e tem várias turmas. – disse com um certo desapontamento na voz.

- Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. – animou-a.

- É mesmo. – sorri. – Bem, acho melhor eu ir...Quanto mais cedo chegar melhor. – suspirou.

- O motorista já deve estar pronto. – entregou-lhe a pasta. – Não se esqueça de pegar seu almoço. – lembrou-a.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde One-sama. – despediu-se e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Pegou o almoço e saiu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!! – acenou Inoue, ao avistar o ruivo entrando na sala.

- Ah! Ohayou Inoue... – assustou-se com o grito da garota. Francamente, tinha calafrios só de ouvir a voz dela. Inoue Orihime. Estudavam juntos desde a quinta série. Era uma garota muito bonita e doce, mas também era extremamente estranha. No começo do ano ela havia se declarado a ele, mas Ichigo gentilmente a rejeitou. Desde então a garota tem se esforçado todos os dias para "conquistá-lo", tornando-se um verdadeiro chiclete no sapato.

- Kurosaki-kun, hoje eu fiz um almoço super especial. – sorri. – Não quer almoçar comigo? - X3

- Ah... É... – tinha que inventar um desculpa, e rápido! Se não quisesse parar no hospital por causa daquela comida assassina. – Desculpe, hoje eu trouxe almoço de casa. - ''''

- Que peninha... – fez cara de cãozinho abandonado. – Fica pra outra vez então. – ó.o

Ufa, estava salvo. Uma vez, apenas uma vez, aceitou comer o almoço caseiro de Inoue. Acabou com uma intoxicação alimentar e três dias sem poder sair da cama. Desde aquele dia sempre inventa alguma desculpa para fugir daquela comida.

- Iiiiichigooooo!!!!! – gritou Keigo. – Como é que você pode ignorar uma garota TÃO linda como a Inoue-chan?! – incrédulo.

- Não me enche. Se você tivesse experimentado a comida dela me intenderia. - ¬¬''' sentou-se em seu ligar.

- Vocês souberam? – chamou-os Mizuiro, acompanhado de Chad. – Parece que hoje teremos uma aluna nova. – continuou.

Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro e Sado Yasutora, apelidado de Chad, também estudavam com Ichigo desde a quinta série. Os quatro eram muito amigos. Keigo era todo escandaloso, Mizuiro do tipo mauricinho, Chad era o quieto e Ichigo o pavio curto. Era de estranhar que quatro pessoas tão diferentes pudessem ser tão próximas.

- Aluna nova?! – os olhos de Keigo brilharam. – Espero que seja bonita! – eufórico. Ichigo nem prestava atenção. Estava mais interessado em terminar a lição que não fez em casa.

- Pode esquecer Asano. – cortou-lhe Chizuru. – Se ela for bonita será minha! - faz cara de má.

- Pare de dizer besteiras e vá logo para o seu lugar! – chutou-a Tatsuki.

Logo a professora entrou, "cumprimentado" seus alunos "amigavelmente" , como sempre, fazendo-os sentar rapidamente.

- Classe, hoje teremos uma aluna nova conosco. – anunciou. – Pode entrar Kuchiki. – chamou-a.

Kuchiki? Tinha mesmo ouvido isso? Quando a porta da sala foi aberta, e aquela pequena garota surgiu, Ichigo quase caiu da cadeira de susto.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Kuchiki Rukia. Espero que nos demos bem. – apresentou-se sorrindo, fazendo uma reverência à turma.

- A Kuchiki morou nos Estados Unidos nos últimos seis anos, por isso talvez ela tenha algumas dificuldades com a matéria. Espero contar com a colaboração de todos. – declarou, com um olhar ameaçador. Virou-se para a morena a apontou uma carteira. – Pode sentar-se ao lado do Kurosaki.

Kurosaki? Tomou um susto ao observar a direção em que a professora apontava. Só agora havia notado a presença daquele ruivo ali. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Caminhou até o se lugar, segurando-se para não rir da cara de bobo que Ichigo fazia.

A classe inteira não tirava os olhos dela, alguns cochichavam aos outros, os garotos quase babavam. Sentou-se em seu lugar e a aula começou. Não demorou até que escrevesse um bilhete e jogasse-o, cautelosamente, na carteira do ruivo, para que a professora não percebesse.

"_Carteiras vizinhas de novo, ein? ;D_

_Quem disse que coincidências não existem?! X3"_

Ichigo não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso. Apenas um instante, mas não conseguiu evitar. Era incrível como aquela garota sempre conseguia arrancar-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Escreveu a resposta e jogou-a na carteira dela.

"_Quem sabe não seja o destino?_

_Brincadeira! u.u_

_Por que não me contou que entraria nesta escola? TT.TT"_

Rukia colocou a mão na boca, abafando um risinho. Novamente jogou o bilhete para ele.

" _Porque eu também não sabia até ontem! XD"_

E foi assim a manhã inteira. Ficaram o tempo todo trocando bilhetes, por sorte nenhum professor percebeu. Finalmente tocou o sinal do almoço. Instantaneamente Rukia foi cercada por um monte de gente, que não paravam de fazer perguntas.

Ichigo, que percebeu que seria impossível falar com ela agora, resolveu andar por ai. Estava morrendo de fome, mas estava sem almoço e tinha esquecido de pegar dinheiro para comprar algo. Lembrou-se do convite que Inoue tinha feito de manhã. Não! Definitivamente não! Era melhor morre de fome do que comer aquela comida esquizofrênica!

Ficou um bom tempo perambulando sem rumo. Ainda faltava bastante tempo para o sinal tocar. De repente ouve aquela voz fina chamando-lhe.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuun!!!!!! – Inoue chamava-o lá de trás. Ele simplesmente fingiu não escutar e começou a andar mais rápido, bem mais rápido. Mas ela insistia. – Kurosaki-kun! Eu guardei metade do meu almoço especial para você! – gritava e acenava, mas ele já estava longe. O ruivo praticamente corria. Aquela garota era realmente persistente.

Ouve outra pessoa chamando-lhe. Olha para frente e vê Rukia. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido escapar daquele bando de curiosos, mas por onde andava chamava atenção de todos.

- Por que você estava correndo? – estranhou.

- Não tenho tempo! Preciso me esconder! – afobado.

- Que tal o banheiro masculino? – disse inocentemente, apontando para uma porta um pouco à frente.

- Ótima idéia! – correu e se trancou lá dentro.

- O que deu nele? - õ.ô''

- Com licença. – a ruivinha chamou-a. – Ah, você é a Kuchiki-san, não é? - :D

- Sou sim. – sorriu. – E você é a... Inoue-san?

- Acertou! – riu. – Por acaso você viu o Kurosaki-kun? Sabe, aquele ruivo que senta do seu lado.

- Vi sim. Ele acabou de passar correndo, acho que foi em direção a cantina. – mentiu.

- Obrigada! – sorri e sai correndo.

- Ichigo, já pode sair daí. – falou, em frente a porta do banheiro. Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, tendo certeza de que Inoue já não mais estivesse lá.

-Por que estava fugindo dela? – curiosa.

- É que ela quer que eu coma as comidas horríveis e estranhas que ela prepara... - ¬¬'' - Francamente, eu prefiro morrer de fome a comer aquilo. - -.-

De repente um "gyooooo" foi ouvido. Ichigo apenas encolheu-se e corou.

- Se você quiser eu divido meu lanche com você. - nn''' ofereceu.

- Minha salvadora. – seus olhos brilharam.

Os dois foram até o terraço, pois lá era o lugar menos provável de Inoue procurar o ruivo. Rukia dividiu o almoço em duas partes iguais e eles comeram. Conversaram algum tempo e logo bateu o sinal.

- Hei, Rukia. – chamou-a. – Foi você quem preparou aquele almoço? – encarou-a.

- Não. Foi o cozinheiro lá de casa. – sorri.

- Ah ta. Estão é por isso que estava gostoso. – não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetá-la.

- Está insinuando que eu não sei cozinha? - ò.o

- Eu? Imagina... - u.u sarcástico.

- Pois bem! Amanhã eu vou preparam um super almoço e você vai ter de comer tudo! Veremos se eu sei cozinhar ou não. – disse de nariz empinado. Antes que o garoto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela correu para a sala de aula.

"Bem... talvez não seja ruim ganhar um almoço feito por ela..." – pensou, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sinal que anunciava o fim das aulas finalmente tocou. Todos pareceram aliviados, começaram a arrumar suas coisas e a conversarem.

- Kuchiki! – chamou a professora. – Eu preciso conversar algumas coisinhas com você.

- Está bem. – terminou de arrumar seu material e despediu-se de Ichigo e de seus novos amigos: Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chizuro, Michiru e Mohana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaah droga!! Por que aquela professora fala tanto?! – reclamava a pequena morena. – Ficou mais de meia hora falando! Agora está tarde e eu ainda tenho que passar na livraria! – corria pelos corredores, sem nem prestar atenção a sua frente. Acabou trombando com alguém e caindo sentada no chão.

- M-me desculpe! Foi sem querer... - x.x

- Sem problemas. – disse o rapaz. – Você está bem? – estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

- Ah, sim. Obriga... – ficou boquiaberta no instante em que o encarou. Ele estava com a mesma cara surpresa que ela. – Renji?

" **Uma promessa preciosa jamais pode ser quebrada, por isso, o destino sempre encarrega-se de cumpri-la."**


	6. Capítulo 3: Velho amigo

**Capítulo 3: Velho amigo.**

Não conseguia desviar os olhos. Os dois não conseguiam. A boca, levemente aberta, tentava pronunciar alguma coisa, mas a surpresa era tanta que dificultava tal tarefa.

- R-Renji... É mesmo você? – balbuciou.

- Rukia... – sussurrou, quase inaudível, antes de abraçá-la fortemente. – "É ela. Finalmente... Finalmente eu a encontrei!". – apertava mais o abraço. Rukia surpreende-se um pouco com tal atitude, mas retribui o abraço. Ficaram assim um bom tempo. As lembranças do tempo em que viviam juntos passava em suas mentes como flashs.

- Quanto tempo, ein? Você está enorme. – sorri, tentando conter as lágrimas de felicidade que teimavam em querer sair.

- P-pois é... – um pouco sem jeito. – Mas parece que você não cresceu muito. – sorri, passando a mão na cabeça da pequena, despenteando-a um pouco. Ela apenas ri.

-Você mudou tanto... – examinava-o de cima a baixo, deixando-o um pouco corado. – O cabelo bem comprido, todo cheio de tatuagens, a voz grossa...

- Hehe. Mas por dentro eu continuo o mesmo. – ri. – E você...Ficou ainda mais linda... – desviou os olhos, ainda mais corado. Rukia ficou realmente envergonhada com esse comentário. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem um pouco. De repente o sinal que anunciava o fechamento da escola soou.

- Essa não! Esqueci completamente da hora! Ainda tenho que ir a livraria. – lembrou-se, afobada. – P-por que você não me acompanha Renji? Assim nós podemos conversar pelo caminho. – sorri, ainda um pouco corada.

- Por mim está ótimo! – retribui o sorriso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Droga! Por que a Rukia está demorando tanto?! – reclamava o ruivo, parado ao lado do portão da escola. Havia resolvido esperar a garota falar com a professora, mas ela já estava há quase uma hora lá. – "Aliás, por que diabos eu estou aqui?! Ela não me pediu nada e eu não tenho a mínima obrigação de esperá-la. Não há motivos para eu estar aqui." – sentia-se um idiota por estar plantado lá.

Escutou a voz dela. Olho. Finalmente ela tinha saído, mas...por que estava com aquele cara? Abarai Renji, segundo ano, turma B. Por que Ichigo conhecia-o? Simples, porque eles eram como gato e rato. Não podiam se ver que já arrumavam algum motivo para discutir. Uma rivalidade eterna que começou na oitava série, quando o ruivo fazia parte do time de futebol, junto do tatuado.

"Por que eles estão juntos? E por que estão tão felizes?!" – sentia o sangue esquentar. – "Espera. O que estou pensando? Sou eu quem não devia estar aqui. A Rukia pode fazer o que bem entender, isso não é da minha conta." – virou-se e pegou o caminho para casa.

Sabia muito bem de tudo isso, então...Por que sentia tanta raiva? Estava com ciúmes? Não, isso era impossível. Ichigo era maduro demais para isso. Muito menos teria ciúmes de uma garota baixinha, irritante, chata e sem peitos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você não precisava ter me trazido até em casa Renji...

- Que isso. Não é bom uma garota andar sozinha por ai a esta hora. – sorri. Tinham conversado tanto que nem perceberam o tempo passar. Já estava anoitecendo.

- Você não quer entrar? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Não, não. Fica para uma próxima. Prometi que hoje ajudaria Aizen-san com o trabalho. – suspirou.

- OK. Então... Boa noite. – acenou, sorrindo.

- Boa noite. – retribuiu e foi embora.

Rukia abriu o grande portão da mansão Kuchiki, cruzou o jardim da entrada e rapidamente entrou em casa. Estava transbordando de alegria.

- Rukia, okaeri. – disse Byakuya do topo da escada no hall de entrada.

- Ah. Nii-sama, tadaima. – subiu a escada, sorridente.

- Você parece muito feliz. Aconteceu algo de bom na escola?

- Sim! Um monte de coisas. - - - Eu estou na mesma classe que o Ichigo e sento ao lado dele, fiz vários novos amigos e também reencontrei o Renji, aquele amigo que eu tinha no orfanato. – falava tão rápido que Byakuya mal entendia.

- Que bom. Fico feliz por você. – sorri. (Byby sorrindo!!!!O-O)

- Há seis anos o Renji foi adotado por um homem chamado Aizen Sousuke. Se não me engano ele é dono de uma rede de hotéis. Posso convidá-los para jantar aqui um dia? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Claro. Quando você quiser.

- Muito obrigada Nii-sama! - o quase pulou de alegria.

Foi para o quarto, jogou a pasta sobre a cama e trocou de roupa. Ligou o computador e começou a buscar por receitas na Internet. Queria prepara algo bem gostoso para Ichigo. Provaria a ele que podia ser uma ótima cozinhaira!

- Ele implorar para comer a minha comida de novo! - ò.o9

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal-humor. Muito mal-humor. Parecia que aquele ruivo havia comido o pão que o Diabo amassou. Estava com olheiras, uma cara péssima. Não tinha tido uma noite muito boa. Além de não conseguir tirar da cabeça o acontecido com Rukia, seu pai inventou de querer fazer um torneio de videogame até a madrugada.

"Caramba. Que pai mais irresponsável! Onde já se viu fazer os filhos ficarem acordados até as 4 da madrugada sabendo que eles tem aula de manhã cedo?!" – entrando na sala de aula.

- Ohayou Kurosaki-kuuuun!!! – gritava alegremente Inoue, como sempre.

Ichigo estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos e todo aquele sono, que se quer escutou-a. Passou direto e sentou-se em seu lugar. Debruçou-se sobre a carteira e em menos de dois minutos já havia adormecido.

- Ei , Tatsuki-chan. O que será que aconteceu com o Kurosaki-kun?- perguntava para a amiga, preocupada.

- Não sei. Talvez seja culpa de mais uma das loucuras do pai dele. – deu de ombros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_- Ichigo. O que você mais gostaria de fazer em sua vida? – perguntava Rukia, sentada em um balanço, tomando sorvete._

_- Hã? Como assim? – estranhou, sentado no balanço ao lado, também tomando sorvete._

_- Qual é o seu sonho? – insistia._

_- Bem... – pensou. – Eu quero ser um médico. Assim eu vou poder ajudar um monte de pessoas._

_- Nossa...Que legal. – sorri._

_- E qual é o seu sonho? – encarava-a._

_- Na verdade são dois. O primeiro é cumprir uma promessa que fiz com um antigo amigo do orfanato. E o segundo é...Ser forte! – faliu, decidida._

_O ruivinho surpreendeu-se um pouco. Eram raras as ocasiões em que Rukia ficava tão séria. Geralmente ela sempre sorria, não importa do que falassem._

_- Rukia. Faz tempo que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – sério._

_- O que? – curiosa._

_- Por que você vivia em um orfanato se sua irmã está viva?_

_- Ah... É que nós sofremos um acidente quando eu tinha seis anos. Meus pais morreram e eu acabei perdendo a memória. Quando sai do hospital fui levada ao orfanato e vivi lá por dois anos. Quando a One-sama me encontrou nós nos mudamos para esta cidade. – explicou._

_- E você ainda não se lembra do que aconteceu antes do acidente? – surpreso._

_- Não. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – A One-sama me mostrou algumas fotos antigas, mas mesmo assim eu não me lembrei de quase nada. – encarou o chão. – Acho que ela de alguma forma sente-se culpada por ter ficado longe de mim todo aquele tempo...Por isso eu vou ficar forte! Então ela nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar comigo! – encara-o e sorri._

_- Boba... Você já é forte! – sério. – E é por isso que gosto tanto de você! – sorri."_

- Rukia...

- Acorda logo, seu lerdo!!! – bate com o livro na cabeça dele.

- Ai! – grita. – Por que fez isso?! – massageava o local atingido.

- Por que já passou quase metade do horário de almoço! – brava. – E também... – aproximou-se do rosto dele. – Você estava falando o meu nome enquanto dormia. O que é que você estava sonhando? – desconfiada.

- N-n-não é nada do que está pensando! – gaguejou, corado. – E-eu só...Sonhei com a época em que éramos crianças. – explicou, esfregando os olhos.

- Hum... Eu também sempre sonho com aqueles tempos... – sorri. – Mas, deixando isso de lado, olha só. – colocou o almoço sobre a carteira dele. – Espero que não tenha se esquecido do que eu disse.

- Eu tinha a esperança de que VOCÊ tivesse esquecido... – cutucou-a.

- Pois não esqueci! – irritou-se. – E você vai ter que comer TUDINHO! – advertiu.

- Já sei, já sei. – suspirou. Ao tirar a tampa do pote surpreendeu-se. Aquilo estava realmente com uma cara ótima. Pegou um pouco e experimentou.- Delicia! - o falou quase que automaticamente. – E não é que você cozinha bem mesmo? – encarava-a, com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu te disse. – cantava vitória, com o nariz empinado. – A One-sama que me ensinou a cozinhar, e ela é uma ótima cozinheira.

- Está tão bom quanto a comida da Yuzu. – comia sem parar. Rukia sorria de orelha a orelha. Estava muito feliz por ele ter gostado.

- Certo! A partir de hoje eu vou fazer o seu almoço todos os dias! – decidiu, animada. O ruivo quase engasgou. – E você não tem o direito de recusar. – apontou na cara dele, ameaçando.

- Desde que você não coloque veneno na comida... - ¬¬'''

- Isso só depende de você. - o garoto sentiu um enorme calafrio, diante do olha maligno da pequena.

- Rukia...Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – sério.

- Claro. – estranhou.

- Ontem, depois da aula, por que você estava com o Renji? – olhava no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Como você sabe que eu estava com ele? - o.o

- É que eu fiquei te esperando e vi quando vocês saíram juntos...

- Hum...Não sei se você lembra que uma vez eu te disse sobre um velho amigo do orfanato...Mas, bem, esse amigo é o Renji. Nós acabamos nos trombando ontem. Eu o reconheci na hora! – riu. – Por que? Está com ciúmes? – alfinetou.

- Não seja boba. – virou a cara. – Foi apenas curiosidade. É que eu e ele não vamos muito com a cara um do outro.

- Entendo...- sentou-se em sua carteira. – Agora como logo, pois o sinal já vai tocar. – mandou.

"Quem dera se ele sentisse pelo menos um pouquinho de ciúmes..." – pensava, olhando-o comer. – "Mas acho que isso realmente é impossível."

"**O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver."**


	7. Capítulo 4: Primeira viagem

**Capítulo 4: Primeira viagem.**

Animada. Estava tão animada que quase saltava de alegria. Checou novamente se não havia esquecido nada. Tudo certo. O chofer pegou as malas e colocou-as no carro.

- Até logo Nii-sama, Nee-sama. – despediu-se.

- Até logo. Não se esqueça de tomar cuidado com os ursos! – advertiu Hisana.

- Hisana, não acho que seja comum ter ursos naquela região... – corrigiu Byakuya, o que fez Hisana envergonhar-se do que tinha dito. Rukia apenas riu. – Mas, de qualquer jeito, cuide-se. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira junto de seus amigos. – ele não queria demonstrar, mas estava realmente preocupado por deixar a pequena ir nessa tal viagem. Era a primeira vez que ela viajaria sozinha com os amigos da escola.

- Não se preocupem. Eu vou ficar bem. – sorri. – Ligo assim que chegarmos no hotel. – entrou no carro. – Tchau!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Realmente, o inferno agora lhe seria mais agradável. Keigo metralhava suas besteiras, sem parar um segundo se quer. Como aquele cara conseguia falar tanto?!

- Então ela virou e me disse... – tagarelava.

- Keigo... – puxou-o pela gravata. – Mais uma palavra... Mais uma única palavra e eu juro que faço você engolir a sua língua! – aquele brilho assassino em seus olhos quase fez Keigo molhar as calças. Ele definitivamente não estava de bom humor.

- I-Ichigo...calma, cara. – tremia. – Por que está tão nervoso assim? - ''' o ruivo soltou a gravata do amigo e bufou.

- É que eu acho que fiz uma tremenda besteira... – coçou a cabeça.

**------FLASH BACK------**

_Ichigo estava sentado em sua carteira, quase dormindo. Por culpa do maníaco do seu pai não havia dormido quase nada a noite, e ainda por cima foi acordado por um chute às 6 da manhã. Seus olhos lutavam para não se fecharem, mas ele estava quase se rendendo. Nem percebeu a ruiva a sua frente._

_- Er...Kurosaki-kun... – cutucou-o timidamente._

_- Ah! – assustou-se. – Inoue. O que foi? – esfregou os olhos._

_- É-é que...Eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa... – corada. – S-será que você poderia sentar comigo no ônibus? – cabisbaixa, muito envergonhada._

_- Tah. Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente._

_O rosto da ruivinha iluminou-se como nunca. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, de orelha a orelha._

_- M-muito obrigada! – fez uma pequena reverência e saiu correndo, eufórica. Ichigo apenas bocejou e deitou sua cabeça sobre a carteira novamente._

**------FIM DO FLHAS BACK------**

- Eu nem pendei quando respondi, agora estou arrependido. – suspira.

- Arrependido por que?! – gritou. – A Inoue é simplesmente linda! Você devia é aproveitar! – inconformado.

- Mas eu NÃO gosto dela! – irritou-se. – Não quero que ela crie falsas esperanças. Isso só pioraria as coisas.

- Ichigo...Por acaso você está gostando de alguma outra garota? - O.o desconfiou. Sim, Keigo era tapado, mas não cego. O ruivo corou subitamente. Por que a imagem de Rukia veio a sua cabeça? Tinha de responder logo alguma coisa, se não o amigo pensaria alguma besteira.

- Ohayou Minna-san! – aquela voz enjoada e falsa invadiu o ambiente. Rukia entrava alegremente na sala.

- Kuchiki-san!!! - o correu até ela, esquecendo-se completamente da pergunta que havia feito a Ichigo.

"Ufa. Estou salvo..." – pensou o ruivo. Por que ele não tinha simplesmente socado Keigo, como sempre? Ele não costumava desconcerta-se tão facilmente. Por que aquela pergunta tinha deixado-o tão nervoso?

- Acorda! – deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Por que fez isso Rukia?! – rosnou.

- Por que você estava no mundo da lua, oras. – sentou-se em seu lugar.

- Caramba...você só trouxe isso de bagagem? – admirou-se. A pequena tinha consigo apenas uma mala de mão e uma mala de rodinhas.

- Trouxe apenas o necessário. Não tem sentido trazer um monte de coisas que sei que não vou usar. – explicou. O garoto passou os olhos no tanto de malas que as outras garotas da sala tinham trazido.

- Tem certeza de que você é mulher? - TT.TT''''

- Quer ver para ter certeza? - provocou-o. Por essa ele definitivamente não esperava. Sua face ficou tão quente que ele pensou que fosse derreter.

- O-o-o que v-você está d-dizendo? – gaguejou, parecendo um robô.

- É brincadeira seu idiota. – riu. – Ou será que você quer mesmo? – sorriu, maliciosa. Estava claramente zoando da cara dele. Ichigo sabia muito bem disso. Então por que ficou desse jeito?

- Hunf! – cruzou os braços e virou a cara, enquanto a morena ria descontroladamente. Ele murmurou alguns xingamentos, mas ele nem deu importância.

Do outro lado da sala uma certa ruivinha observava tudo. Sentia um horrível aperto no peito ao ver aqueles dois tão próximos. Mas hoje seria a sua chance! A Viajem seria longa e ela ficaria todo o tempo ao lado de Ichigo. Faria o possível e o impossível para conquistá-lo.

- Calem as matracas e sentem logo esses seus traseiros inúteis nas cadeiras! – dizia "alegremente" a professora, entrando na sala de aula. Imediatamente todos obedeceram. – Com certeza todos vocês já sabem, mas o diretor ficou me enchendo o saco para repassar os detalhes da viajem. – bufou. – Nós vamos passar 4 dias no Arcor Hotel, que fica nas Montanhas Fuuka.Tanto a viagem de ida quanto à de volta levarão cerca de 3 horas, dependendo do trânsito. Todas as turmas do colegial irão, mas cada ano ficará em um ônibus e em um andar diferente no hotel. Vocês serão supervisionados por um professor responsável durante as atividades, no caso, eu. Mas não estou nem um pouco a fim de aturar um bando de com os hormônios em fúria no meu pé, desde que não acabe em uma gravidez, eu não estou nem ai. Por isso eu não quero nem ver a cara de nenhum de vocês durante toda a viagem, entenderam?! – gotas enormes podiam ser vistas na cabeça de todos naquela sala. – Agora, vou dizer quais serão as duplas no ônibus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Não acredito... isso definitivamente é algum tipo de maldição!" – pensava o ruivo, praguejando a pessoa sentada ao seu lado. Por que teve que sentar justo com aquela matraca denominada Keigo?! Bem...Talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal ele teve que se sentar com Inoue. Mas agora outra coisa preocupava-o. – "Espero que ela não diga coisas desnecessárias sobre mim..." – espiava-as discretamente.

- Que pena que não pudemos escolher os lugares onde sentar... – choramingava Inoue.

- Eh. O que esses professores pensam que nós somos?! Crianças do primário?! – ¬¬''' bufou Rukia.

- Justo porque eu finalmente ia ficar perto dele... – falava sozinha, olhando distraidamente pela janela.

- Você já tinha com quem sentar Inoue-san? – encarou-a, curiosa.

- E-eu? – atrapalhou-se. – Bem, na verdade sim...Eu ia me sentar com o Kurosaki-kun... – envergonhada.

- Com o Ichigo?! – surpreendeu-se. – "Eu pensei que ele queria é fugir dela..." - o.o'''

- Eu tinha combinado com ele de manhã, mas não deu certo...Que peninha... – suspirou.

- Francamente, eu não sei o que uma garota tão bonita quanto você vê num cabeça-oca como o Ichigo... – dizia, como se quisesse que ele escutasse.

- Na verdade, eu também não sei direito... – envergonhada. – Eu apenas...gosto dele... – corou. Rukia analisava a ruivinha. Ela era realmente uma gracinha de menina. Ichigo sem duvida era um idiota por dispensá-la. – Você e o Kurosaki-kun...São bem próximos, né? – resolveu ser direta no que queria a tempos perguntar.

- Ah. Somos sim. – sorri. – É que nós somos amigos de infância.

- Mas você não morava no exterior? – confusa.

- Sim, mas nós nos conhecemos antes de eu me mudar. Mesmo morango muito longe nós nunca paramos de nos falar. – explicou.

- Nossa, que legal! – sorriu também. De alguma maneira sentia-se muito aliviada em saber disso. Eles eram amigos e nada mais, tudo estava explicado.

Antes mesmo que percebessem, as duas já estavam conversando como verdadeiras amigas. Deram-se muito bem. Seus gostos, seus amigos, suas histórias, começaram a contar tudo uma para a outra. O tempo parecia passar mais rápido. Mas com a outra dupla...

- E então, quando nós saímos do cinema... – falava Keigo, completamente empolgado com o seu monólogo. Sim, monólogo, pois apenas ele falava e Ichigo tentava, com todas as forças, conter sua irritação.

- Keigo. – chama-o. – Por favor, não me obrigue a ta matar antes mesmo de chegarmos no hotel. - olhar assassino O garoto se calou na hora, e encolheu-se no banco.

Ichigo olhou para alguns bancos trás. Inoue e Rukia pareciam estar se divertindo. Pelo jeito elas estavam de dando bem. Mas o ruivo não tinha certeza se aquilo era realmente uma coisa boa.

"Só espero que a Rukia não acabe tendo alguma idéia idiota depois..." – suspirou, colocando os fones no ouvido e ligando seu MP3.

"**Como tudo pode mudar em apenas um piscar de olhos"**


	8. Capítulo 5: Primeiro dia

**_Capítulo 5: Primeiro dia._**

- Até que enfim chegamos! – espreguiçava-se Ichigo.

- Pra mim o tempo passou rápido. – dizia Mizuiro.

- Mas é claro! Você dormiu a viajem inteira! – esbravejava Keigo.

- Por que está tão mal-humorado Keigo? – perguntava o moreno.

- E você ainda me pergunta?! Eu fui ignorado por toda a viajem! – chorava.

- Chega de escândalo Keigo! – gritava Tatsuki. – Mal chegamos ao Hotel e você já está dando chilique?!

- Você também está fazendo um escândalo Tatsuki. - ¬¬''' repreendia Ichigo.

- Noooossa! Como é lindo! – dizia Inoue, boquiaberta com o Hotel.

- É bonito mesmo. – concordava Rukia.

- Você não parece nem um pouco surpresa Kuchiki. – observava Tatsuki.

- Ah. É que eu sempre viajava com o meu irmão, então estou meio acostumada a ficar em hotéis assim. – explicou.

"Rica filha da mãe." – foi o passou na cabeça do ruivo.

- Hum... Arcor Hotel... Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes. – pensava a pequena.

- E já ouviu mesmo. – falava, de trás dela.

- Aah!! – assustou-se. – é você Renji... – encara-o.

- Esse é um dos hotéis do meu pai. – sorri.

- É mesmo. Você me disse outro dia. – lembrou-se.

- Sério?! Esse Hotel é do seu pai!? – perguntava Tatsuki, surpresa. Ela conhecia Renji da época em que também praticava futebol na escola.

- É sim. – confirma.

"Rico maldito!" – pensou Ichigo, com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Hei! A professora está nos chamando. – disse o ruivo, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ora, você também estava aqui Ichigo? – alfinetava renji. De longe se podia notar uma enorme aura negra formando em volta do ruivo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, ein Renji? Sua turma está lá do outro lado. – esbravejava.

- Eu vim para ver a Rukia. – sorria, desafiadoramente.

- Pois já viu! Agora some daqui! – gritava, perdendo a paciência.

- Hei vocês! – berrava a professora. – Não me ouviram dizer para todos os alunos do primeiro ano irem até a recepção?!

- Desculpe. – disseram em uníssono.

- Nos vemos mais tarde Renji. – despediu-se Rukia.

- Até logo então. – acenou, sorrindo.

- Você e o Renji não se dão mesmo, ein? – perguntava a pequena.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu já tinha te dito isso. – bufava Ichigo. – Como você pode ser amiga desse cara?

- Você mal o conhece. – defendia-o. – Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Quando eu morava no orfanato ele sempre cuidou de mim. Considero-o um irmão.

- Se você diz... – deu de ombros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Escutem! – chamou a professora. – Agora que já foram registrados e os grupos para os quartos já foram decididos, vocês terão o resto do dia livre. Podem usar as termas, irem a cidade, ou o que bem entenderem, apenas não me perturbem, entendido?!

- Siiiiiiim!! – gritaram em uníssono. Todos estavam tão animados que já nem ligavam para o mal-humor da professora.

- Ai, Ai. O que devemos fazer primeiro? – pensava alto Inoue.

- Que tal estrearmos as termas e depois i conhecer a cidade? - sugeriu Michiru.

- Ótima idéia. – concordou Rukia.

- Eeeebaaaa!!! – pulava Chizuru. – Vou poder tomar banho com a minha Hime e com a minha Kuchiki! Meu maior sonho finalmente vai se realizar!!! – ia agarrar as duas, mas foi atingida por um soco certeiro em seu estômago.

- Acho melhor usarmos um biquíni. – decretou Tatsuki. As outras apenas concordaram, com enormes gotas.

- Mas antes temos que deixar as coisas no quarto. – disse Ryo.

- Então vamos logo! – disse Inoue, animada, já correndo em direção ao elevador.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela tem mesmo 15 anos... - o.o''' comentou Mahana.

As outras seguiram Inoue até o elevador, seus quartos eram no primeiro andar. Seriam quatro pessoas por quarto, garotas separadas dos garotos. Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoue e Michiru ficariam em um quarto, e as outras garotas no quarto ao lado.

- Waaaaa! Que legal! - o gritou a ruivinha ao entrar no quarto. Ele era ao estilo tradicional japonês. Com tatames no chão, luminárias ao estilo, armários embutidos com portas de correr (non lembro o nome n.n''''), e dentro deles os futons. Tinha uma varanda, da qual era possível ver a cidade.

- Eu simplesmente amo esses hotéis tradicionais! – dizia Michiru, da varanda.

- Eu também gosto. – concordava Rukia. – Eles tem uma atmosfera tão tranqüila. – sorri.

- Bem, vamos arrumar logo as coisas e nos trocarmos. Quanto mais rápido formos, mais vamos aproveitar! – falou Tatsuki, já arrumando suas coisas no armário.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Poooor Favoooor!! – implorava Keigo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Já disse que não! – gritava.

- Não seja mal Ichigo! Vai ser divertido. – insistia.

- Keigo, por que diabos você quer tanto ir pras termas?!

- Para analisar, oras. – dizia como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Analizar? – perguntava Mizuiro, sem entender nada.

- Exatamente! Eu quero analisar o lugar para ver se há um jeito de espiar as garotas. - u.uV. Chad, Ichigo e Mizuiro: GOTA.

- Então vá sozinho, oras! – gritava o ruivo, com uma veia quase estourando na testa.

- Mas ir as termas sozinho é muito chato! – choramingava.

- Pois eu também não vejo a menor graça em tomar banho com um monte de homens... - ¬¬''''

- Concordo plenamente. - T.T disse o moreno.

- Hum... – foi a única coisa que Chad pronunciou.

- Pô, o que custa gente?! Nós não temos nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – continuava insistindo. – Além de que, se deixarmos para ir depois corremos o risco de ter que tomar banho com um monte de marmanjos pelados e suados! -

Um silêncio medonho tomou conta do ambiente. Pelas caras dos três garotos, já dava para imaginar o que passava por suas cabeças, mas esta autora nem ousa descrever tais cenas para manter a integridade moral de vocês, caros leitores. (;D)

- Vamos logo!!! – gritaram Ichigo e Mizuiro em uníssono, correndo para pegar suas toalhas.

- Sabia que ia convencê-los! – ria Keigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaa... Que quentinho. – falava Tatsuki, entrando na terma.

- Está uma delícia. - - fala Rukia, aconhcegando-se dentro da água.

- Ainda bem que viemos cedo. Temos a terma todinha só para nós. – espreguiçava-se Mahana.

- Acho que a maioria do pessoal preferiu ir primeiro a cidade. – comentou Ryo.

- C-Chizuru-chan! Não faça isso...! – Inoue tentava inutilmente escapar de Chizuru, que queria agarrá-la de qualquer maneira.

- Essa garota não tem jeito mesmo! – levantava-se Tatsuki, pronta a matar Chizuru.

- Ah! Inoue-chan, cuidado! – gritou Michiru. Tarde demais. A ruiva já havia tropeçado na beira da terma e caído com tudo sobre Tatsuki, para dentro da água, levando Chizuru junto.

- Aaaaiiii! – gritaram as três.

- Meu deus, vocês estão bem?! – perguntava Michiru, tentando ajudá-las.

- Acho que a Tatsuki já era... - o.o dizia Rukia, tirando a morena debaixo das duas.

- M-me desculpe Tatsuki-chan! – desesperava-se a ruivinha, tentando levantar-se.

- Não se desculpa Hime! A culpa não foi sua! – repreendia Chizuru.

- Tem razão... – Tatsuki levantava-se, com certa dificuldade. – A culpa foi toda SUA!! – socou a garota.

- Ai! Sua bruta! – choramingava, com a mão no lugar atingido. A morena aprontava-se para barter nela de novo, quando um enorme estrondo ecoou pelo lugar.

- Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!! – gritaram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Realmente, não tem a menor graça. – resmungava o ruivo mal-humorado.

- Nós já estamos aqui, Ichigo. Por que não tenta ao menos relaxar? – aconselhava-o Mizuiro.

- Como posso relaxar com idiota fazendo isso?! - ùu

- Hum... – disse Chad, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Keigo vistoriava meticulosamente a cerca de madeira que dividia o lado feminino do masculino das termas. Procurava incansavelmente por um buraquinho ou fenda por onde pudesse espiar.

- Pare com isso Keigo. É perda de tempo. – dizia o moreno.

- Esqueça Mizuiro. Esse idiota nunca vai nos escutar. – suspirava o ruivo.

- Acheeeeiii!! – berrava o garoto. – finalmente achei um buraquinho!!! – pulava de alegria.

- E não é que ele achou mesmo... - o.o espantou-se o moreno.

- É, milagres acontecem... - o-o''''' concordou o ruivo.

- Legal! Já tem garotas ai. – Keigo espiava, feliz da vida. – Ah. Kuchiki-san também está lá!

- O que?! – pulou o ruivo.

- Eu também quero ver Keigo! – Mizuiro juntou-se a ele.

- Vocês dois! Saiam já daí! – gritou Ichigo.

- Está tudo bem Ichigo. Elas estão de biquíni. – explicou Keigo.

- Isso não interessa! Será que vocês não tem o mínimo de respeito, não?! – nervoso. – Não se deve ficar espiando o banho dos outros! – começa a puxa-los, mas os dois se agarram na cerca. O ruivo começa a puxá-los com mais força.

- I-Ichigo... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia fazer isso... – alertava Chad.

De repente um grade "Crack" foi ouvido. Com o susto, Ichigo acabou escorregando e caindo, junto de Keigo e Mizuiro, com toda a força contra a cerca, que acabou se soltando e caindo para o outro lado. Um enorme estrondo.

- Merda... – foi a única coisa que os três conseguiram pronunciar diante de todos aqueles olhares.

- Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!! – gritaram as garotas.

"**Nem sempre tudo sai como o esperado"**


End file.
